


Ask Him!

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie has a crush on Matt, M/M, Venom is basically Eddie’s wingman, Venom really likes Matt too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Part Two of my other oneshot ‘I Like Him’Eddie sees Matt in a coffee shop a week after he helped him, Venom tried to play Cupid and encourage Eddie to go and talk to him.





	Ask Him!

Eddie hadn’t seen Matt in a week after the vigilante had rested in his bed while Eddie tended to his wounds. They both had places to go, things to do. Seeing as Eddie was staying in Hells Kitchen for a while he kind of hoped he would bump into him again, so far no sign of him.

Eddie was currently sitting in a coffee shop, Venom had been down his ear all day about wanting something sweet causing him to finally give into the peer pressure and get a muffin for Venom and a coffee for himself. 

The shop was quiet and there wasn’t really anything to encourage Venom to cause trouble as he sat quietly, sipping his coffee. He saw someone from the corner of his eye enter the shop but Eddie didn’t take much notice, that was until he could feel Venom’s senses perk up.

‘Eddie!’   
Eddie ignored him as he sipped his coffee.  
‘Eddie!’ Venom called out again.  
“I’m not in the mood-“  
‘Murdock!’ The last name caused Eddie’s hearing to perk up and look to locate the lawyer. There he was at the counter. He was wearing a stylish black coat and had red circular glasses on his face, holding a cane in his hand. He looked cute but the glasses hid his pretty eyes he thought to himself. Eddie watched as Matt took his coffee, offering a thanks and passed money to the woman behind the counter before making his way to go and sit down in the corner of the shop, cane tapping on the floor.

‘Go over to him!’ Ordered Venom  
“And say what?”   
‘Do that thing you humans do were you ask them to go somewhere and eat!’ He suggested.  
“You mean ask him on a date?” He whispered   
‘Yeah that!’  
“It’s not that easy”  
‘Why not?’  
“It just isn’t!” That’s when Eddie could hear a dark chuckle coming from Venom.  
‘He doesn’t make you nervous does he Eddie?’ He asked, voice teasing and slightly sinister, Venom loved to push Eddie’s buttons especially since Eddie’s little crush on Murdock.  
“What?! No!” He argued.  
‘Then go over to him!’  
“I don’t want to bother him, he’s probably working!”  
‘He’s just sitting there’  
“What do you mean he’s just sitting there?”  
‘He’s looking at us’

Shit, Eddie closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation he had at his apartment about Matt’s abilities which included super hearing. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at Matt at the opposite side of the coffee shop who had a smirk on his face. Venom darkly chuckled as he could feel Eddie’s embarrassment, humans are funny when they have a crush on someone. 

‘He’s waiting for you to go over’  
Eddie sighed, accepting his embarrassment as he picked up his cup and made his way over to Matt’s table.   
“Hey um is this seat taken?” Asked Eddie feeling the embarrassment in himself.  
Matt softly smiled “no you can take a seat...took you long enough” he said which a smirk.  
“Yeah I um...I’m sorry about whatever you heard over there” he muttered nervously as he sat down, rubbing the back of his own head.  
Matt chuckled shaking his head “it’s fine....you still in Hell’s Kitchen?” 

“I’m kind of working on something...by boss sent me here for a while” he explained  
“Anything I could help with?” Asked Matt.  
“Um...actually....it’s about Daredevil, I’ve been told to write about Vigilantes all around the city...Daredevil being the main focus due to him taking down Fisk” Matt raised his eyebrow at him as he explained.

“That explains how you knew who I was and both of you following me around the city” he said with a smirk.   
“Yeah your name came up a few times, same with Nelson and Page when I was looking into Fisk...just didn’t realise you were Daredevil until that night” he explained, voice becoming quiet at the last part. 

“Thank you again for that night and for the Chocolate” he said with a smile gesturing towards Venom.  
‘Tell him he’s welcome’  
“He says you’re welcome” Said Eddie causing them both to chuckle. 

Matt took a sip of his coffee before putting the cup back down “so...how are you writing this article on me?”   
“Well...I’ve spoke to a few people that have encountered you, I actually have a appointment to see Miss Page to talk about her experiences with you and things from our observations” he explained as Matt listened to him, Eddie couldn’t take his eyes off his cute face. 

‘Take him for food!’ Ordered Venom causing him to close his eyes with the frustration of Venom playing Cupid.  
“I was wondering if I could interview you? your experiences in the city, With Fisk, what you’ve heard about Daredevil”  
‘Ask him!’  
“....over dinner?” He Asked, voice starting to become quiet even though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference, he’ll still hear him. His cheeks felt hot, god of Matt turns him down this would be embarrassing.  
“Like a date?” Responded Matt with a smirk.  
“Y-yeah, if you’re busy or you don’t want to that’s fine I-“  
“How about tonight?” Suggested Matt causing Eddie to look up at him with surprise.

“R-really? I mean yeah I um...if I could take your number I’ll call you” he said before Matt reached his phone from his pocket and passed it to Eddie while he exchanged the phone numbers. 

“I should head back to the office” said Matt as Eddie gave him back his phone before they both got up, Eddie offering to walk out with him. Standing up Matt took Eddie’s arm as he lead him out the shop.

As they left the shop Matt turned to Eddie with a smile “I’ll see you tonight” he said as he took out his cane.  
“Yeah I’ll see you tonight” he said with a smile before Matt turned to walk away.

‘Just a second’ said Venom as a tentacle quickly pulled out of Eddie, quickly grabbing a single flower that hung in one of the baskets outside of the coffee shop, forcing the flower into Matt’s hand before retreating back to Eddie. 

Matt turned around softly smiling with the flower in his hand before he turned to walk away.

‘See wasn’t so hard was it?’


End file.
